Sensibilities and Instincts
by Kathryn6456
Summary: Bilbo/Azog Au. Bilbo didn't want to go on an adventure. He really didn't want to be brave; but in his insane moment of bravery were he defended a fallen Thorin against an unrelenting Orc, Bilbo was discovered. Azog was frozen, suddenly realizing that his perfection was bound into a tiny, reckless, creature he'd never seen before. Shitty at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 _ **Story - takes place during the first movie. I've decided to go with an AU that's mostly based on the movies, but there might be some book and definitely parts are my imagination. This is an Bilbo/Azog story.**_

Azog watched the little creature that stood defiantly against him and his final vengeance and victory. The male creature that had come out of nowhere killed one of his top lieutenants, and now stood defiantly over the fallen exiled King Under the Mountain. Green eyes like vibrant gems seemed to dare him, Azog the Defiler, to take the King's life, as if the tiny creature could stop him. The world seemed frozen for a moment as if it stopped to remark on the bravery of one tiny Hobbit, mark the moment when everything changed.

The wind, carrying the ash, changed direction, shifting so that the tiny creature's delicate golden curls blew in the breeze. Azog breathed deeply, and then froze. The delicate scent of summer lavender, mint, and sandalwood. It was the most alluring scent; the scent of a mate.

The Pale orcs eyes narrowed, carefully scenting the air for a split second. And then the world began to move again. From the fallen tree, dangling over the cliff, the dwarves of the company rose, rallying to their fallen king and his tiny defender.

"Grab the little one, and bring him to me!" growled the Defiler in Black Speech.

Bilbo's mind was in shock, he'd killed an orc in defense of Thorin. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he stood over Thorin's body, praying that his fellow company member, a leader, would live. Before him, on a raised rock sat the Pale orc, eyes glinting dangerously at him. The world seemed to pause and he was frightened for a moment; not for his life and not because of the imminent threat to his life, which he was absolutely terrified about, but for the look in the Defilers eyes that chilled him to his very core.

And then the world moved and the company rushed forth to defend their king. A shout in the harsh language of the orcs was heard by Bilbo over the roars of battle around him. A tall orc rushed him, sword ready to harm and Bilbo dodged, swinging his sword wildly in an attempt to kill or maim the creature. Then suddenly, Giant Eagles came soaring to their rescue. He watched a golden eagle grab Thorin before launching itself back into the night sky.

Large hands grabbed him from behind and he cried out in surprise as he was bodily tossed into the waiting arms of the Pale orc. His sword had been dropped somewhere in the past 15 seconds and he struggled to get away from the creature that had him.

A clawed hand flashed into his line of sight and he flinched, then stilled.

"Be still," growled the Defiler dangerously. His mate would not flee from him.

The Pale orc settled his mate comfortably across his warg's back before surveying the battle. Most of the dwarves had been taken by the eagles, the battle lost, and yet he was not sorry. He would hunt Durins line down to the ends of the earth, wipe them out, but now he'd also found his mate.

"Withdraw!" he called out, turning his warg away from the scene.

Bilbo watched in frozen horror as he was taken away from his companions. His voice was stilled within his throat, and then suddenly every comment that had been said that night on the outcrop about orcs and bloody deaths came crashing back to him with stunning clarity. His breath hitched, and then it was like Bilbo couldn't breathe at all. The threat of the claw was no longer clear in his mind, only the overwhelming need to escape.

The pale rider and his warg had travelled swiftly from the battle scene and he could hear his other riders following him.

"Return to camp," he commanded before turning his own warg away. There was a river and a hot spring nearby. He would take his mate there. He appeared to be a creature that would enjoy hot springs.

Bilbo flinched at the harsh voice behind him. He could barely contain his anxiety, he needed to escape. With a violent pitching force, he rolled his body one way, and then the other, moving out of the large hands and fell onto the ground. He hardly landed before bouncing back onto his feet and running wildly into the forest.

Azog watched his tiny mate flee, half stumbling into the dark of the night. Clearly his mate couldn't see in the darkness and was just as likely to kill himself, than escape. The white warg watched the tiny thing leave, ready to pounce after it.

"Easy Daisy," he patted gently. "My mate is frightened."

The warg shifted, turning to look at her rider. Mate? She snorted, this tiny creature was her riders Mate?

"Be kind, the Mother makes her choices wisely, if strangely."

She rolled her hunches but settled slightly.

Azog stood, allowing his feet to feel the earth beneath him. His eyes settled to the trail his mate had made before stalking off to follow him.

Bilbo's breath was ragged, eyes wild with fear and desperation. He tripped, stumbling, hands flailing wildly to catch himself and then kept running.

Azog tensed, watching his mate nearly fall and fought to not catch the tiny creature. Further ahead of his mates frantic path was a section of rocky soil. Carefully, Azog moved into his pathway.

"Why do you run, little creature?" he asked as gently as he could.

Bilbo froze, the voice seeming harsh and dangerous before him.

"What are you? You smell not like a tiny dwarf, though you travel with them. Nor like wizard."

Bilbo broke from his hold, darting away from the voice and the unknown to him, onto the safer path through the night. Onward and onward he ran, changing direction every time he heard the Defiler behind him, until finally he could run no more.

Azog had been impressed by his mate, who'd run nearly blindly for half the night. Yet, even with all of the creature's stamina, he still tired.

Bilbo gasped in air, fighting to keep from passing out. He could sense the Defiler coming out from the forest near him. "Have you had your fun then, Defiler?" he spat angrily. He was going to die, and the Pale Orc had toyed with him half the night. There was no point in running, there was no escape.

The large orc said nothing, instead crouched down, sensing that his mate was weary of his height. Carefully, he offered up his water flask, freshly filled.

Hands on his knees, breathing heavily, Bilbo could only see the flask dangling before his eyes. He looked incredulously at the creature holding it out to him.

"You cannot be serious," groaned the hobbit seriously.

"You do not require water, little creature?" asked the giant orc, confused.

Bilbo took a moment to look at the creature before him; attempting to set aside his fear and frustration. The giant orc, easily over 7 feet tall, was crouched down, bending down upon himself until he was eye level of a hobbit. He was also keeping his distance, hand extending out to offer the water, close enough to reach, but far enough away to give an illusion of distance and safety for the hobbit. The orc displayed no threat on his face once Bilbo recognized and was able to look past the Defilers orcish facial features. If anything, the dangerous pale orc looked like a kicked puppy wanting a bit of affection.

"No, err… Yes, I do," he said, putting his new revelation's shock behind him. "Thank you." He took the flask, opening the cork. Carefully he scented the liquid before drinking. He was surprised to find it still cold and very refreshing.

Azog, with his keen eyes, watched some of the water spill some of it, and had to bite his tongue.

Bilbo, feeling much more refreshed, reached out to hand the flask back. Azog couldn't help himself, as he reached back for his flask, his finger touched his mate's skin. The hobbit started, warm fingers touching his before the flask was taken back.

"There is a hot spring nearby. You have run far this night and dawn will come soon. It is not safe to be out during the day," spoke the pale orc gruffly.

Bilbo stepped back, while he knew the orc could catch him with little effort, prey instincts were powerful, but he was also tired and growing annoyed.

"You bloody well chased me all night!," he snapped in frustration. "Tried to kill my friends, took me and then lead me on a very merry chase. Now you offer up hot springs? And safety?"

Azog growled at his mate's comment. His mate could not be friends with dwarves; it would not be allowed.

Bilbo flinched from the sound, anxious yet again. He didn't think it would make sense for an orc to give a captive water only to kill him again, but since when did he knew anything about orcs? He hardly knew anything about the dwarves and he'd been travelling with them for nearly 3 months.

"You stank of mindless fear. Now it is only a lingering scent," replied the orc as if that made perfect sense, which it didn't.

Bilbo just looked at the orc, frown growing on his face. "I have no idea what that even means!" he cried when his frustration became palatable.

Azog shrugged, time was growing short. If his mate didn't agree to come soon, he'd be forced to carry him to the hot springs. "You will follow me?"

Bilbo snorted, "It's not like I have a choice."

"Little creature will always have a choice," replied the giant orc as he stood.

Bilbo was never more aware of the Defilers size then at that moment. The pale orc uncurled himself from his crouched position and stood, towering even over men or elves.

"Are you going to eat me?" he asked softly, all defiance and bluster vanishing into the night.

Azog looked down at his mate and his face twisted in sadness. "You are safe. None shall harm you little creature." And then the giant creature walked off; leaving Bilbo with a sense of sadness, like he'd somehow disappointed the large creature. Which was silly. He was a hobbit being held captive by a fearsome orc, yet something twisted in him, something new that told he was missing something important.

Bilbo realized he was being left behind and quickly hurried to follow behind the orc, making sure to stay back far enough that he could pretend that he wasn't a prisoner, but close enough so that he could see the orc in the dim moon light.

Azog could hear his mate behind him. The Hobbits steps became more staggered, more awkward as they travelled longer into the night.

Bilbo was exhausted, staggering in the gloom. His sweat had long turned cold, chilling him. He felt numb, and disco-ordinated. He was going to trip soon, that was inevitable and he hoped his captor wouldn't punish him if he couldn't get back up.

Just as his mate was about to fall, he turned, careful of the metal prosthetic and picked the little creature up, careful to cuddle him into his chest and under his chin.

Bilbo squeaked, startled at being lifted up 7 feet into the air and the settled on the pale orcs chest like a child. Yet the Defiler was warm, with a strong arm holding him up, leaning him against a strong hairless chest. His head was tucked under the orcs chin. The once feared metal prosthetic rested gently against him, giving him stability as Azog kept walking.

Bilbo waited for a stench to overpower his nose, and waited. The scent that came to his nose was of the earth, freshly tilled and still damp; fresh grass, and a hint of mind and lavender. It was the smell of home, or as similar to it as possible on a body. He sighed, uncaring of the indignity of being carried, uncaring that the Pale Orc was likely carrying him to his death, torture, or maiming, and so he relaxed, settling into half sleep as the orcs warmth seeped into his bones.

Azog felt his mate settle and relax, pleased he hadn't been rejected. He kept walking. The hot water ponds weren't much further.

Bilbo sighed, half exhausted and nearly asleep. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

The Pale orc felt a rush of pleasure. His mate was pleased with him. His mate was comforted by him.

Bilbo heard a rumbling in the orcs chest as his ear was pressed against the shoulder. It continued for long moments at a time and it was several moments before he realized that the comforting sound was purring. In his befuddled mind, it was odd to imagine the larger orc as having similar traits to a house cat. He hummed after a moment, thinking that a large predator cat was a more descriptive image.

Azog listened to his mates breathing, listening to it even out into sleep.

Moonlight came out from the shadows now that she knew the tiny creature was asleep.

"Hunt for us this night, Daisy," he rumbled, his purr carrying into his words.

The white warg nodded before vanishing into the right.

In very little time, Azog found the cave system that led to the hot springs. He made his way carefully into the absolute dark. The dampness of the cave gave way to humid warmth, the further they traveled until finally he found what he was looking for.

With great care the Defiler set the creature down onto the warg furs that had been placed there. He gathered wood from the wood pile and started it within the marked stone ring that lay directly under a narrow updraft opening, creating a safe up draft.

The golden brown hair curled, framing the tiny face and sloping lips. He was overwhelmed to recognize the innate beauty; the glow of the creature. He reached out to run a hand across the little creatures check and flinched back, seeing his dangerous claws and angry scars.

He controlled his mate like night and day. He was a dark creature, violent and scarred. He looked down at his prosthetic arm and growled lowly at his less than whole body. In contrast, his mate carried the glow of a sun kissed life. His mate had led a gentle life, never in fear or suffering hunger.

The Goddess sought to punish him; giving him a mate that lived in the day while he lived in the night.

Daisy walked in, carrying a young stag on her back, blood smeared along her white fur. She dumped the carcass down onto the ground before laying down away from the fire and the heat of the springs.

With ease, Azog skinned the stag, cutting the meat into manageable pieces before placing it hung over the fire to cook. He took the liver, heart, and a large part of the leg and brought it to the pale warg.

"Thank you for your hunt tonight," he said, kneeling down to place the choicest pieces before his wolf.

She bowed her head to him before accepting the meat.

 **What did you think if that? Not sure if I'll keep this story going. I've got a few chapters pre-written. Curious to see what peoples response are.**

 **Please review if you want to keep reading this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Bilbo woke, warm and more comfortable than he had been since staying with the elves. The scent of roasting venison made his stomach growl and his mouth water. He sat up in the furs, looking around to see where he was. The warmth in the air confused him until he found the smaller ponds further into the cave.

Hot springs, he mused before looking to the meat hanging around the flames. He hoped it would be ready soon; he hadn't eaten much in days.

Bilbo yelped, pulling the covers up around him foolishly as he caught sight of the white warg, watching him from beyond the fire, tongue lolling out, striking a similar visual to a dog relaxing if one looked past the dried burnt coloring of blood covering the beasts muzzle and fur.

The creature seemed to pay Bilbo no mind, appearing much more interested in resting than attacking. After a few minutes he relaxed a little, letting the blanket lower and then felt foolish, because a blanket would save him from a warg attack.

He could see that the beast was likely guarding the only exit, being further confirmed as the Pale orc stepped out from beyond the shadows carrying a large collection of wood.

Azog pleased that his mate was awake. The meat would be moist and succulent.

"Did you rest?" asked the large orc, taking Bilbo by surprise.

"ah, yes thank you," he fumbled.

The orc nodded, putting down the extra wood and took a stick of meat, stepping to sit with his mate.

Bilbo flinched back as the large creature moved close and froze as the Defiler sat. The hobbits eyes zeroed in on the knife the orc pulled out and missed what was being said to him. Azog scented fear and fought not to reach to the scent of his mates distress call.

"Your kind likes cooked meat?" he questioned, cutting his mate a slice. After a moment he realized his mates gaze was on the knife, not the meat.

He put down the knife and reached to life the creatures head. Large green eyes looked at him fearfully and he became aware once again how delicate his mate truly was. His one hand could permanently damage the tiny creature.

"Does your kind like cooked meat?" he asked again, speaking as softly as his voice would allow.

Bilbo's fears spiked as the orcs hand lifted under his chin, and yet he was floored at the gentle touch and the softly spoken question. Then his stomach growled loudly. He blushed for a moment and tried not to think about why he was embarrassed by his hunger.

"Yes, thank you….Hobbits eat cooked food."

Azog nodded, pleased he'd done well to provide. He cut several more slices and placed them on a clean wooden tray.

Bilbo eyed the food hungrily, then looked at the orc, an attempt to ensure the creature wasn't teasing him. At the Defilers nod, he fell upon the food, ravishing the strips of meat, uncaring of the mess or of Hobbit manners. The Sackville Bagginsis would be horrified.

"Easy little one, there will be plenty of food to eat. You do not want to be sick."

Bilbo froze, realizing several things at once. The pale orc was correct, he would be ill if he gorged himself with anymore food, and the orc had called him 'little one' and it nearly sounded like an endearment and not a mock on his size.

Carefully he swallowed the food in his mouth and put down the last strip back onto the plate. "Thank you."

"Little one?"

"For the food. For cooking the meat," replied his mate at the unspoken question, dazzling green eyes stealing a look at him before averting his gaze again.

"You are pleased?" he asked, wanting to be sure his mate was actually pleased. The scent pheromones telling him that the little creature was no longer stricken by debilitating fear.

The question flummoxed Bilbo, and he couldn't help but look at him like the Defiler had gone and grown a second head. There was a long pause in the cave and Azog grew uncomfortably by his mates scrutinizing gaze.

After a moment Bilbo finally understood what the Pale Orc was after. "I won't tell you were we were going. I realise that this will likely the before to torture and violence, but I will remain silent."

Azog scented the Hobbits fear spike and face as he spoke, but he seemed determined. He growled in anger at the spike of fear, at the assumption that he would harm the creature before him, and he grew even more frustrated that his mate would defy him so willfully.

Bilbo flinched back, kicking himself. He should have remained silent and enjoy the food and comfort for as long as possible. Now he was about to suffer for his quick mouth and mounting anxiety over his very certain, uncertain future.

"My riders will find them eventually little one," he replied, attempting to gather his anger. It would do no good to frighten his mate more. "Only then shall I worry about the fallen king. I have not need to torture you."

"Then why take me? Chase me through the forest half the night, then bring me here, place me in a warm bed and allow me to rest and then feed me," he cried in frustration and anxiety. This was not how he imagined meeting an orc, this was beyond imagination. "And asked me if I'm pleased!"

Azog growled savagely, teeth bared, showing his displeasure at his mate's exclamations. He was still a Mighty Orc Lord, and equally dangerous and savage.

Bilbo flinched back, moving away from the Pale orc, his back pushing against the nearest wall. 'Stupid. Stupid Hobbit', he thought, eyes wildly searching for an exit but not knowing were to go.

The pungent scent of fear soured the air, reminding the orc that his mate didn't know any better, was scared and confused. Again, he thought to curse the Goddess for gifting him a mate so different and tiny than him, but he didn't because every mate was a gift, one he never thought he'd be lucky enough to receive.

He looked away from the trembling creature, disgusted by his own overreactions and frustrated by his mate's constant fear.

"You will not be harmed; nor asked anything about the dwarves. You are here because it pleases me. You will not want for hunger or thirst so long as I have strength to provide it. You need not fear others; none shall harm you."

Bilbo collapsed against the ground, the rough wall scraping his skin. "Why?" he whispered, tears threatening to spill.

Azog shifted his back to the tiny creature huddled onto the ground, terrified and sad. He could scent the unshed tears and the scent of misery and despair.

"Because I have claimed you as mine," he replied honestly.

Silence descended in the cave, the sound of the fire crackling filling the tension. Time passed, Azog allowing his mate to absorb his new reality, but he watched unobtrusively, gauging his emotions.

Bilbo felt empty and numb. He was claimed and he knew what that meant. He would be the Defilers play thing; a slave. He would be defiled and Bilbo was aware enough to understand that intimacy between the two of them would cause him great pain and suffering and eventually death due to the injuries.

After a time, Azog recognized that the little creature was cold; chilled to his core. Carefully he approached, on hands and knees so as not to frighten his mate.

"Little one?" he questioned softly, hand half out to touch, but hung in the air.

Bilbo was lost to his despair and couldn't seem to see or care in order to hear the Pale orcs gentle words.

"Come away from the stone; you've become chilled." There was still no response.

Carefully the large orc lifted the tiny hobbit into his arms before rising. He paused, waiting for a reaction from his mate but none come. He carried the male to the edge of the hot spring and had him stand on the edge. With no resistance, Azog stripped his mate of his clothing and dropped his own loincloth before lifting his mate back into his arms and stepped into the warmth.

With great care, Azog settled them both into the warmth. His mate's body was pliant in his arms, and he buried his nice into the tumble of curls, inhaling the scent of lavender and mint mixed with the sickly scent of despondency.

"I will do all I can to make you happy so that you will stay mine, so that I never scent fear or depression from your skin," he rumbled gently before beginning to purr in an attempt to comfort the hobbit.

 **Guest - I don't plan on doing a dwarf bashing story. I want to offer a realistic look at all the characters. How that turns out in my mind will depend on how the story flows for me.**

 **WolfLuver01 - I'm glad that I could give you your need. I do like unicorns and cooks, virtual or otherwise. I'm glad you are enjoying it. I like odd pairings and I think that the Thorin/Bilbo has been beaten to death. Azog/Bilbo seemed like fun and there are so few stories out there like that. I want Azog to be more than an animal, more than the darkness they were created in.**

 **Marionette Ame - I read a fan story some where, were Azogs warg was called Daisy and I really liked the name for her. Plus, Bilbo is a Hobbit and they love things that grow. I'm glad that you love my story and thank you for expressing that its well written. I work hard at getting it right. PS - I love cupcakes!**

 **Mayamechan - Thank you for the review. I've got a few chapters done, so I'll be feeding them out over the next two weeks. Mainly when ever the anticipation of more reviews mounts to much. I'm weak for reviews lol. I think that all writers are. Hope that you keep reading!**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews! Please keep them coming. I like constructive criticism, or if you have questions, I'll try and answer them.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Bilbo became aware first of the warmth surrounding him as he'd grown accustomed to always being cold since the start of the journey. Next the sound of purring behind him and then everything came back to him. He tensed, sensing not only his own nudity but also that of the larger orc's own nudity.

"Easy little one, you're safe."

Tears sprang to the hobbits eyes, knowing that the Defiler would take him now.

"Hush now little one, why do you cry?" asked the orc, manipulating his mate so that he could see his face and the tears streaking down the ruby cheeks.

Bilbo wiped his eyes, trying to be brave. There was nothing he could do but remain pliant in order to ease the pain as much as he could. He refused to look into his captors eyes, refused to see the perverse pleasure that would surely follow.

"Why do you cry? What frightens you so?"

"I'm…." he tried then stopped, he didn't want to answer, didn't want to think about it. "I'm afraid….. afraid it will….." he started again, then trailed off. "That… that it will hurt."

Azog was confused for several long moments before he understood. "Easy now little creature," he hummed gently, "You do not have to fear me."

Bilbo flinched at the reassurance. It didn't matter; even if the pale orc was gentle, highly unlikely, there would still be significant pain and he wasn't a willing participant. With an almost reverent wish, Bilbo willed his mind away from the cave and back to his comfortable hobbit seminal.

Azog could see his mate was trying to withdraw back into himself. With his good hand he lifted the hobbits chin, forcing the creature to look at him.

"Do not fear gentle little one," he spoke again.

Bilbo nodded.

"There is soap to wash with," commented the orc as he reached for it.

There was silence in the cave as Bilbo accepted the rough soap. With great care he lathered it up between his fingers before reaching out to run his much smaller hands against the much larger chest.

Azog, while pleased his mate was touching him, offering to wash him, but he didn't think that his mate would be comfortable. "You do not need to wash me brave one," he spoke gently. "The soap is for you to wash. I can wash myself."

Bilbo nodded again, biting his lip to maintain his composure. The soap felt rough against his skin as he washed, yet the warm water and the sensation of becoming clean was something greatly missed.

Azog watched his mate's movement; the creamy skin becoming more apparent the longer he washed.

"Hobbits don't swim," he said suddenly, realising that he had nothing to help wash out the soap from his hair.

"Don't?"

"We sink; we don't swim every, nor go into water past our ankles."

Azog realised what his mate was saying. His adorable mate who refused to look him in the eye. "Are you frightened now little one?"

Bilbo blushed. He wasn't exactly terrified, but he was weary. His mother had tough him the basics of swimming, at least enough so that he could make it to the edge if need be. He remained silent and Azog interpreted the silence as truth.

He offered out his mental claw. "Hold onto my metal, and do not let go. That way, you can dunk your head without fear of drowning."

Bilbo looked at the offered prosthetic arm with unease. He didn't feel terribly confortable with relying on an orc who'd captured him to not want to drown him, or even dunk and frighten him.

The pale orc looked at his arm with disgust. He deformity made him imperfect in his mates eyes. "It is ugly but strong and it will defend you."

Bilbo started at the statement, hearing the self loathing about the prosthetic but also a strength that promised to protect him. It was an odd dichotomy of ideas via the Pale orcs actions and words. Violent and forceful, yet gentle and kind.

"You won't drown me?" he asked meekly.

"Never," promised the Defiler.

Bilbo gathered his courage, "Hold me under?"

"No."

The hobbit nodded, grabbing onto the metal prosthetic gently before shifting off the large orcs knees and going deeper into the water, yet the orc kept the metal arm hovering a few inches above the hot spring. Pale blue eyes watched carefully as the golden curls were dunked, rinsing free of the soap. Once he was sure that his mate was finished, he lifted his mate back onto his knee, using his free arm to help settle him comfortably.

"Thank you."

Azog grunted. "There is more food. You need to eat more."

The petite creature nodded, accepting the help to get out of the pool. He settled at the fire, ignoring his clothes until he dried, ignoring the hairs on the back of his neck that told him the Defiler was watching him, watching his nudity.

He ate more, ignoring the sounds behind him, and then settled back into the furs after his stomach was filled, watching the fire lazily.

A harsh orcish sentence cut through the silence, surprising Bilbo out of his reprieve. His eyes search wildly for the Defiler, yet he moved very little, not wanting to bring attention to himself.

The white warg rose from her spot and slinked over to her warrior. She knew what happened next, as she slipped into the water, dunking her whole body under the surface.

"There's a good girl." He said gently, hands running along her fur, looking for any burs or debris.

Bilbo watched with fascination as the giant orc washed the pale warg, gently speaking to her in orcish. The massive beast was pliant in her riders hands as the blood and dirt was washed away until she glowed while again.

"Go and dry yourself by the fire," he said gently, not wanting to wake his mate.

Moonflower huffed with affection, butting into his thigh before moving to the fire. Her gaze fell on the tiny creature's, whose brilliant eyes had watched with aww while she had been washed. She huffed at him before settling down beside the fire on her blanket.

Azog stayed in the hot spring, settling so that he could watch his mate while he purified himself and relaxed in the water.

He wondered about his mate; this tiny creature who feared him so, like a tiny bird, captured in his large hands, heart beating wildly in her large hands within his delicate boned body. He did not want his mate's fear, and he feared that his mate might never come to trust him. He was saddened by this thought.

He rose, water streaming down his pale body as he stepped out the hot springs. He cared not about his nudity as he made his way to the fire, standing before it, allowing the heat to dry him.

Bilbo watched the large orc stand at the fire and fought his blush. Nudity wasn't allowed in the shire after a certain age, and even then only young teenage boys who went swimming, and even then only the Brandybuck boys, at that.

"Your face is flush little one, do you feel ill?" questioned the pale orc with hidden concern.

Bilbo's blush deepened, eyes darting to any were but the giant standing right before him. "Umm… no, its… its just warm," he mumbled.

Azog nodded, "You should rest more to regain your strength."

"What will you do with me?"

Azog turned back to the flame and silence reigned in the cave for long moments. The silence lasted so long that Bilbo assumed that he wouldn't answer.

"You will stay with me little one, were you will be safe," he replied at last, turning his blue eyes onto his mate.

Bilbo goggled up at the man in confusing. Everything being said to him seemed to be in direct conflict with who he was. Words of comfort, protection, care, and safety swam in his ears as his mind stumbled to catch up with what his gut was trying to tell him.

"Why am I so important? I'm just a hobbit."

"You should rest," replied the orc insistently. He did not wish to startle his mate, nor hear his mate's rejection. The rejection after full understanding of the little creatures place might harm them both.

Bilbo wanted to shout out in frustration, wanting to understand. He'd been claimed, yet no demands made upon him, assurances of safety and comfort and the Pale Defiler looked upon him with a sort of muted reverence and awe. The massive orc, towering above him had been careful with his touches on the hobbits skin, not even leaving a red mark.

Azog moved from the fire, startling Bilbo out of his muddling's. Eyes wide, he watched as the Pale orc settled into the furs beside him. With a squeak Bilbo was bodily moved so that his back was settled against the massive chest. The clawed arm settled beside him, caging him in. The other arm went under his head so that he Defiler was curled around him.

"Easy little one, it's just to sleep," hummed the orc, pleased by the way his little one fit perfectly into his chest. The scent of fear was a little unsettling, however under the layer was the alluring scent of lavender, mint, and sandalwood.

Bilbo shuttered, trying to decide what to do and how to react.

"You are safe little hobbit," he murmured again, scenting his mates hair again.

"Bilbo. My name is Bilbo," he whispered, voice choking slightly.

Azog smiled. It was a good name. He purred lightly, to show his pleasure. "That is a good name."

"What do you want from me?" he asked again.

The giant orc continued to purr behind him as he heart fluttered in his chest. He needed to know and he feared that he might already know.

"Nothing you do not wish to give." The warmth of breath behind him made him long to return to his hobbit hole and yet he knew that this would likely never happened.

"You're never going to let me go."

The arms around him tightened briefly. "No."

Bilbo shuttered out a breath, tears welling into his eyes. He couldn't believe that the company would come to even be able to find him, and even if they did, they'd be slaughtered.

Azog couldn't help his mate, tears being nearly unknown to orcs, but he knew his mates distress and wished to ease it. "What can I do?"

Bilbo shook his head, curling more into himself.

"Orcs are a hard race. Violent and dark, but we are fierce protectors."

"But you don't live in the sun."

Azog purred again. He knew that this would be hard for his mate. "I will find you some were in the sun."

The hobbit nodded, unable to speak for fear his voice would break. Slowly, almost against his will, he settled into the furs and arms around him as he relaxed, the warmth of the furs and the fact that his belly was warm and full pulled him under to sleep. The warmth of the orc behind him, coupled with the purring meant that his dreams were filled with warmth, comfort and happiness.

Azog listened to his mate finally settle and lull to sleep before he allowed himself to draw comfort from having his mate safe in his arms. Slowly, he too settled to sleep.

 **What did you all think?**

 **Mayamechan** \- What did you think of this one? I'm glad that you are going to keep reading! Makes me happy.

 **Guest -** I'm glad that you are liking the romance of the story. I like writing about realistic romance.

 **YewBranch -** There are a few other Bilbo/Azog stories, but you do have to look. It's one of those odd pairings that often doesn't get much attention. Only a few writers are interested in the idea, and the challenge of meshing to very diverse characters into a realistic world. I think that orcs and goblins etc, have to be just as divers as any other character, but often are only represented at a two dimensional character instead of multi-dimensional good characters. Probably because there's only so much detail people will read of care about and because its more challenging to create truly evil characters when they become people to us.

 **Jojo7444 -** I will keep writing! Never fear :p

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi -** What a pen name! You will have to tell me what it means to you. The pairing is very unique. I think that I like the challenge of writing an odd pairing and trying to make the relationship work as realistically as possible. I like to think that orcs are just elves twisted by the darkness; meaning that they have tapped into their animal instincts. So animals purr to offer comfort and show affection; thus orcs, however 'tough' and 'evil' must have a culture that sustains them. Even if its just a basic animalistic one. As for this idea of mates, I've read many stories about it and it seemed like a more likely scenario where both Bilbo and Azog would be bound to each other. If not, I wasn't sure how to get them into a realistic relationship without Azog either enslaving him, or killing him.

 **Please REVIEW! I'm about to go into exam week and they will boost up my confidences. :) I'll try and post another chapter next Friday. For those who are at the end of their school year, good luck! To everyone, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Three days passed in this way. Bilbo would wake either alone or before the Defiler awoke. He kept his silence for he did not know what to say. He did take advantage of the warm springs, bathing each morning before eating his 6 meals a day. He'd washed his clothes to the best of his ability and dried them on the first day, but he no longer had his buttons.

In the in between times, Bilbo lay silently, staring into the fire. He cared not what the Defiler did for he knew that he wasn't likely to be harmed. His mind was numb, unwilling to confront the problem of his captivity. His only real hope was that he got lucky; incredibly lucky. Thinking of the dwarves brought sadness to his heart. He wanted them to continue the quest, to reclaim their home from the dragon. If they turned back for him… he feared that they would meet their end. It had only been luck and Gandalf's abilities that had saved them in the end. Their last stand had been nothing more than a fervent prayer that they would be lucky. Azog claim over him now, whatever it was, was dangerous to anyone who would threaten to take Bilbo from him. Bilbo wasn't foolish, he knew that there was little hope of rescue and if rescue did come, then it would come a great cost. Too great a cost for him to live with.

During the three days, Azog watched his mate and the growing cloud of sadness that he carried. His mate did not speak to him, even when he made overtures to learn more about his mate. He did not know what to do. To lay next to his one was difficult; his body and soul called out to his tiny mate and yet his mind and heart knew that he would be rejected. He often watched the tiny creature as he slept, memorizing his face, the way his golden curls tucked around his delicate ears, or the way the hobbit seemed to hum a little just before waking. But there was a frustration to his secretive watching. The stench of his mates upset put him on edge and he struggle to try and manage his own frustrations at the situation. They were so very different; how was it that She thought they would blend together when they were nothing alike? His mate needed to accept him and form the bond before they could leave the springs. Yet time was growing short.

On the fourth day he'd had enough of the silence and sat before the tiny hobbit who'd laid down again after the morning meal.

"Have you mourned enough Bilbo?" he demanded with a growl.

Bilbo's green eyes looked dully at the orc before looking away again.

The large orc hissed in frustration and partially to illicit any response from his mate.

Bilbo felt dull and grey. It had been coming on for days. He could only seem to go through the motions, eating only before the food was presented before him. He bathed because the warmth of the water seemed to help warm his chilled body. The hiss hardly registered; he had no reaction to the potential threat of the massive orc and violence. It was as though he was in a fog. Each day he'd been captive had seemed to make the fog thicken until he felt numb.

"Answer me!"

Bilbo looked at the pale orc again and he shivered. Something was wrong with him, he could sense that now. The scream of frustration seemed to jar him into a higher level of consciousness.

"Ohh Yavanna," he whispered a bit breathlessly, now recognizing what was wrong.

Azog froze, scenting something new in the air that he couldn't identify. "Bilbo?"

The fog settled back, pushing him back into the numbness. A rough hand crossed his check and blue eyes peered at him intently.

"Bilbo?" questioned the Defiler nervously. Something was wrong.

Rough hands touch his face and chest, pushing Bilbo back into a clearer mind.

Azog seemed to catch that his mate was pulling back to him. "What is wrong Bilbo?"

The tiny hobbit frowned, "Hobbits get winter sickness because the sun becomes hidden."

Bilbo had been in a dark cave too long. Between the days being chased and lost through the Misty Mountains to the frantic chase through the forest night and then the many days with Azog in the caves of the hot springs, his new captivity.

Azog felt foolish then, suddenly feeling guilty for keeping his mate from the warmth of the sun. Yet he could not comfortably be outside during the most part of the day, thus he could not protect his mate. Looking at his mates greying pallor told him that Bilbo would die if he did not see the sun. He cursed the fates that put them together. To watch his mate die, or to be unable to protect his mate should danger come. Both were impossible choices but he knew that he would rather try then watch Bilbo fade into nothingness.

Moonflower, he knew, could travel during the day comfortably.

"Will you promise to stay?" he asked anxiously.

Bilbo roused himself to the spoken words, his unconscious mind pulling him to answer, "Yes."

Moonflower rose from her resting place as she saw her Master father his mate into his arms, furs wrapped gently around the little creature to keep him warm.

"He needs to be in the sun," he spoke gently in orcish to his one companion over the years. "I cannot stay with him. You must protect him Moonflower." There was a desperation in the plea that they large warg had never heard before. She huffed in agreement, butting her head gently against her master's strong thigh. She would protect her master's mate.

The cave entrance came into view and the early morning sun was seen easily as they neared. He was grateful for the time of day, because his made would be able to be in the sun a full day.

He listened at the mouth of the cave for danger before he stepped out into the sun. It itched under his skin, but he cared not, readily finding an area that would sit in near full sun all day while still allowing Azog to watch him from the mouth. Moonflower scouted the area, running swiftly in all directions, circling about, checking for intruders.

Azog carefully laid his mate down, furs covering the lush grass, but Bilbo's hand reached out, fingers splaying to touch the grass and earth beneath. He felt the suns heat tickling his skin and sighed.

Moonflower returned for her scouting a short time later. She'd seen nothing that would threaten her masters mate. She settled down against the Hobbit, head resting near the golden curls.

The Defiler was reluctant to leave, fearing that his mate would somehow vanish or that he would be attacked. Either options unsettled him, but the itching sensation had begun to burn within his blood and he felt ill and it clawed at him.

Moonflower huffed at her Master, pushing him into action. He stood and walked to the caves mouth, feeling the burning vanish the moment he stepped back into the darkness. Never before had he longed to be in the sun; but watching his mate from the shadows made him feel weak and helpless, like the dirty creature the other races thought he was.

 **Another Chapter! What did you all think?**

 **Thank you to everyone who has Favorited or is Following the story. I like getting the emails notifications.**

 **Ainslily - Thank you for the critic. I want to hear about how I can improve my writing technique. What do you think of this chapter?**

 **SlytherinBtch - Glad that you are enjoying this pairing. I've only read a small handful of these types of stories. They inspired me to try this pairing out.**

 **Bleeding Blue Kunoichi - I want Azog to be an approachable character while maintaining his identity. Further on we will see his darker side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies to all my fans who have enjoyed reading Sensibilities and Instinct thus far. There is really no excuse. I have a few more chapters written and will be sending then out over the next few days.**

A thank you to aoife7, EnixSkye, Zyenna, HobbitFan, shessysmate, PaleAngel 90, Altair Snape Black for the positive encouragement. It does really help boost my spirits.

Star2000shadow - In response to your comments - I wanted orcs to have thier own culture base so that people can understand that they are thier own people, not mindless animals. It is hard to imagine them not having some sort of social structure, and basic developments, no matter how crude, even if it is just a bastard version borrowed from the other races of middle earth.

Guest - it is incredibly hard to find a Bilbo/Azog pairing as is will all unique pairings. I devoured the five or six that I could find and decided that I wanted to add to this small section of the fandom. Even if I'm a bit slow at it.

Bilbo-Lover1 - in some ways, Azog is an attractive figure for writing. He is a 'ultra' image of what is considered masculine. A rugged, 'Alpha' male so to speak.

Elis1412 - I imagine that Azog searches for completeness. All creatures for the most part are interested in finding partners to complete themselves with. Swans, penguins, etc. I decided that Orcs should also experience this longing, although the more tainted they are by the darkness, the less of the longing they will feel and the less likely they will find their mate. Among the culture I'm going to try and build within the story, Orc mates are going to be valuable to those groups who long for them to feel a level of completeness. They will be seen as significant and valuable.

Chapter Five

Deep in the caves lay a tomb, hidden in a secret chapter seeped in protective elemental magic. Within the tomb lay a woman; ancient and yet young. Her black hair fanned around her, reveling delicate pointed ears. Across her body lay the markings of her people, a language, lost long ago as was its people. A silent cry reached her ears, a lament of one who'd begun to awaken, reached her ears. Blue eyes, like the pale moon opened and the young woman took her first breath in nearly an age.

Azog heard footsteps behind him and turned quickly, eyes searching for his owner, sword prepared to kill any who dared to desecrate the sacred temple. Bare feet came into view, stepping forward to reveal bare legs and then a woman only wrapped in a sheet, arms crossed in front of her.

"Who dares enter the cave?" he demanded harshly, poised to fight.

"Be at peace brother," spoke the woman with a kind smile on her face. "Your cries awoke me from my slumber."

"Who are you?"

She smiled at him like she had a secret, revealing pointed fangs. "It matters not now. I only come to free from the shadows and then I must sleep again. Your brethren are not ready to stand against the darkness."

He froze as if suddenly understanding who she was. "I've seen your face before."

"Carved into the stone of my tomb," she replied moving forward. "You are not the first of the fallen to enter my place, but you are the first to find comfort and refuge in my home."

"I found my mate."

She nodded and stepped forward until she stood beside him, peering out at the Halfling laying in the sun covered meadow. "He is handsome and kind."

"He can go where I cannot follow and he will die in the shadows. I nearly killed him."

"But you did not. He will recover and you can be out in the sun with him."

Azog looked at the young woman curiously. "Orcs are not able to be in the sun."

"The fallen were once able to walk in the sun. I will remove your taint. The sun will not harm you any more."

"Why would you do that?"

The woman smiled up at the large orc. Her hands touched the scars on his chest, leaving a tingling trail behind. Her hands wandered to the metal arm. The Defiler flinched away, pulling his deformity away.

"The loss of this arm came from a mighty victory. Why do you feel shame?"

He was silent for a long moment before answering. "I was overtaken by blood lust and vicious violence. I killed a king and did not treat him accordingly."

"Do you wish for your arm back?"

Azog frowned, looking down at the metal arm. It shamed him to look at it and it was a handicap in battle, yet also a strength. He'd often longed to have it returned, yet he'd never imagined it possible, and definitely not freely given.

"Would it be better? Would having my arm whole protect my mate better?" he asked seeking out the answer from the God before him.

She shrugged, "I cannot see the future. I do not know."

He nodded, eyes flicking to his mate who was resting easily in the sun filled meadow. His mate was beautiful and he, eyes looking to himself, he was scared, ugly and dark. He would never give up his mate and he didn't want his mate to feel revulsion towards him.

"My mate will decide this. I am scarred and dark. My mate is of the light and beauty."

The woman nodded. "Then go to your mate. Stay with him while he recovers. When you have made your choice come to my tomb. I will grant you this should you choose. If not, come to visit instead. I have enjoyed your company greatly."

"Thank you."

The woman, green eyes seeming to glow for a moment, smiled. "You were the right choice for your mate as he is for you. Never doubt that. The rest, beyond the attraction, is up to you." And then she vanished back down into the cave.

 **Please tell me what you think! I love to hear your reviews and it only takes a few seconds but it makes a big impact on my day!**

 **Kathryn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the positive reviews - lizzayaml, Musey-Potato, PaleAngel90, Zyenna!**

 **Musey-Potato - I thought so to. Azog has a hidden depth and a quality about him that makes him a character that writers should spend more time writing about.**

 **PaleAngel90 - I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope that the quick update helps a little!**

 **Zyenna - You cannot change your partner - relationships don't work like that. However that doesn't mean that they don't learn to get along. People in relationships learn to bend and sway with each other. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story!**

CHAPTER SIX

Azog stepped out into the sun cautiously, somehow still expecting the sun to burn his blood. No burn came, and after a full minute in the sun, he smiled, blue eyes looking up at its bright filled light. Moonflower watched her Master in amusement. A boyish glee transformed his hard face into something softer, a look that had been only visible in private, hidden deep within the cave's temple, and never so freely given.

The giant orc, feared by all who came into contract with him, who became the shadow in the darkest of nights to many races, who'd been born different from his own race, using his might to build a tribal community with the orc race, felt lighter than he'd ever felt before. His eyes fell upon his mate appeared to be half buried in the furs and half hidden in the tall grass and sweet smelling wild flowers. Carefully, the Defiler settled beside the tiny hobbit, curling around him, but still allowing for as much of the sun to caress the creamy skin, and watched his mate sleep.

Bilbo woke slowly, enjoying the sweet scent of wild flowers on the wind. The sun felt warm on his skin, with long grass tickling his face. He felt better, no longer dull and graying from life as he shifted, his toes curling into the soft warg fur. His mind felt better but he was confused, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten outside. The last few days were murky at best.

"How are you feeling little one?" came a rumbling voice above him.

"Hmm," he hummed, shifting onto his back, eyes blinking to look at the pale orc who seemed to sit in the sun comfortably. "Can you sit in the sun?"

Azog smiled at his mate. "I appear to be sitting in the sun," he teased.

The teasing tone made Bilbo blush for some reason, making him ducking his head.

"I was given a gift."

Bilbo frowned, rolling over to look at the Defiler, elbows bent, and hands resting on his plumper cheeks. "A gift?"

Azog nodded, "the sun no longer burns me."

"How is that possible?"

"Once, a long time ago, there was a race of dark elves, who were mighty warriors and shared the same respect that the High Elves of Riverdale, or the Tree Elves of the Greenwood. They rode dragons and lived in the mountains."

Bilbo frowned, "I've never heard of them."

Azog smiled down at his mate sadly. "They were lured away from the sun with promises of knowledge and magic." The Defiler paused, looking away to look at the landscape around them.

Bilbo remained silent sensing the grief within the large creature. He'd never really considered that orcs felt sadness. Really, he'd never considered that they had legends that weren't violence and bloody. He'd never imagined a group of orcs coming together long enough to share knowledge and stories. It was a jarring realisation, especially for a Hobbit that considered himself well read and educated. He loved and was interested in all races, even if he hadn't been brave enough to travel until now.

"They were prideful and arrogant. There was no race capable of defeating them, but they had little want to rule. They were changed by this necromancer, perverted. The dark magic made them slaves."

Bilbo shifted, eyes fixed on the massive warrior. His mind raced trying to understand what was being said. He knew it was important to the Defiler. And then he understood. "The orcs were once elves."

"Yes."

"How is it possible for you to know this?"

"The hot springs were once sacred lands to the Dark Elves, and the dark magic that flows through us is lessened. Inside is a tomb of a woman. I don't know who she is but I know she is important to my people."

There was a silence for long moments after that Azog feeling uncomfortable, yet like a burden had been lifted from him. Sharing with his mate was like lightening a heavy burden he'd been aware of. However, he was unaccustomed to sharing information, especially a controversial idea about his people's origins.

"Why would you tell me this?" asked the Hobbit carefully, as he sat up, pulling the furs to cover himself securely.

"It is important for you to know… for you to understand," replied the orc cryptically.

"Why?"

Azog frowned in frustration. "We have discussed this already."

Bilbo rubbed his forehead with his finger, running to relieve the frustration he felt. He'd nearly died, been captured, taken care of and fed. Besides some discomfort and a little bad luck, the Pale orc had been ridiculously kind and caring.

"Will I be met with violence for asking again?" he posited carefully.

The orc flinched, not liking that his mate would fear violence from him. A little voice told him that he shouldn't be surprised, he was a dangerous orc, natural enemy to all other races, and his mate did not understand the importance of the Hobbit to him. No wonder his mate was confused and hostile.

"No."

"You would be more believable or even understandable if you'd said yes," retorted the green eyed hobbit, one hand running across the warg fur in annoyance.

"Would you prefer I be like my brethren little Hobbit. That I beat you and cut you. That I tie you up and feed you rotten flesh," he growled violently, prosthetic arm waving before the Hobbits now wide eyes. "Would you prefer that I force you down, while crying out for mercy, for your death and I defile you little Hobbit? You would not last the night before you begged for death, and you'd not get it. Others would take you once I'd finished using you, once you could no longer fight back. And then they'd descend upon you, raping your body long after your death."

Bilbo trembled, a cold chill falling onto his bare skin, instantly reminding him of his nudity, or the fact that he was alone, unarmed and in the presence of the most dangerous, most feared orc in the lands.

"You would prefer to live in fear of me little Hobbit?" asked the pale orc, scenting the fear in the air, with a gentle voice. "I will never let you go Bilbo Baggins. That option will never be available to you, but you can live a life with some comfort and certain safety. While I have life, you will always be provided for and always able to be in the sun."

Bilbo felt a tear escape his eye, travelling down his cheek but he did not wipe it away. His gaze leveled onto the pale blue eyes of the orc. "And what is the price for this, Orc Lord? What must I give for these comforts?"

Azog sucked in a breath. The creature before him seemed to harden and accept all at the same time. He wasn't sure what this would mean going forward, but he hoped to win his mates affections. "The price is acceptance and companionship."

"Can I refuse you?" but the unspoken question was heard, 'will you rape me?'

"Sleep with my furs, but I shall not harm you, regardless of my … interests."

"My clothes?"

"If it makes you more comfortable."

Bilbo signed, at the very least glad that he'd have some sort of protection from the Defilers eyes. "Thank you."

The orc stood now, towering over the sitting Hobbit. "I shall hunt for our meal tonight. My warg will stay to protect you. If something happens, ride her, she will comes to me."

Bilbo looked at the dozing beast. She was easily two feet taller than him at the head.

"When you are not with me, she will be until you have chosen your own mount."

"May I forge?"

"For what?" questioned the orc confused.

"Berries, vegetables…. Hobbits cannot survive on meat alone."

The pale orcs eyes looked about critically, unconsciously scenting the air for danger. After a moment he nodded, "Very well. Moonflower will follow."

The Hobbit nodded, eyes distractedly looking for clothes to wear. He found none and by the time he looked to ask where they were, the massive orc seemed to have vanished. The white warg only watched him with seeming disinterest. He didn't really want to be alone with the massive warg, especially when he was naked, as if clothing would save him from being eaten alive. Yet the small comfort of clothes would have been appreciated. At the very least, he didn't want his dangly bits hanging out in the breeze. His eyes found some larger scrapes of cloth beside him, slightly damp, near a freshly woven basket that appeared to be damp. He frowned, noticing the way the cloth had been wrapped into a neat square.

Bilbo shook his head, standing up. It wasn't worth the headache. He would never know, and clearly Azog would not be willing to share any information.

The pale warg stood up, mirroring his actions and he paused. "You're not going to eat me right?" He wagged his finger at the massive creature and then felt incredibly foolish.

The large warg seemed to huff at him before sitting again.

"Now I feel foolish…" he snorted, taking the cloth and grass bowl, eyes looking for a beginning direction to go foraging. He knew there was a river nearby, having walked by it on his way hear but he'd passed out before reaching here so he had no idea which direction it was in. He looked at the warg suspiciously.

"Can you lead me to the river?"

The warg huffed again, standing up and moving towards the edge of the clearing. At the edge, the warg turned back huffing at him, looking at him with exasperation.

"Get yourself together Bilbo," he huffed to himself quietly as he followed the pale warg. "If it was going to eat me, she'd have done it already."

Feeling only a little self-conscious, Bilbo followed the Defilers pet and kept his eyes on scanning the surrounding foliage for early seasonal growth.

 **Give me more reviews! It makes me happy to see them. :) Send me some more please.**


End file.
